


[VID] Reasons Why Clint Barton is Definitely NOT Spiderman

by carboncopies



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Has Issues, Embedded Video, Gen, Mistaken Identity, News Media, PowerPoint, local podficcer doesn't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: A slideshow presentation made by Clint Barton, following baseless accusations published by J. Jonah Jameson in the Daily Bugle.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[VID] Reasons Why Clint Barton is Definitely NOT Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Importance Of Being Spidey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493635) by [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom). 



> Special thanks to Gracicah, PrimaryBufferPanel, and olive2read's friend for the slide topic suggestions. And thank you to the Voiceteam mods for giving me a challenge that allowed me to create this chaotic 3:27 presentation about one of my favorite characters.
> 
> I may not know much about MCU/Avengers canon, but I do love Clint Barton.

Created for the Voiceteam 2020 week one prompt: 

> **WISH FULFILLMENT** :
> 
> Choose a podfic created by yourself or a member of your team. Using one of your real-life skills or hobbies, create an object you WISH you could give to one of the characters in the podfic.

I believe that if Clint Barton had been given this powerpoint presentation, he (and everyone else) could have potentially avoided some of the stressful situations that took place in "The Importance of Being Spidey" (linked above).

The actual slides can be found here: [link.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gf4pSB9gtZK3j4TLFzILKUxunzBgBs9x5ZBryQpFhwQ)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Turns out my computer has a built-in "gamer studio" that allowed me to record my screen for this which is neat!


End file.
